


Old Flame

by entre_nous



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson - Freeform, Homesickness, Jason Todd - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Smut, porrrnnnn, that's all i ever write i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entre_nous/pseuds/entre_nous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jason misses Dick after his move to Blüdhaven and decides to pay him an unsolicited visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Flame

He was finally home. The first month of him being here was coming to a close, and hopefully the adjustments would pass along with it. He hoped he knew this city like the back of his hand like he thought he did; hoped he knew the right places to stand watch at night, where the crooks around here hung out, the faces of any crime bosses that were located in Blüdhaven.

“Nice place,” came an unmistakably familiar voice, the smug tone giving away the man’s identity, “this place is fucking huge. And nice.”

“Jason,” Dick greeted him coldly. He had gotten here, god knows how, and situated himself on the couch with a beer from the case in the fridge that Dick had been saving for when he actually had the downtime to drink it. On his own.

“Nicer than where I’m at – “ Jason started, interrupting himself by taking a drink.

“That is bullshit.” Dick was already irritated, anticipating the arguing that would ensue, like they always did when they were around one another.

He watched Jason stand from the couch, as he set his bag on the floor. The younger man shoved his free hand into the pocket of his jeans, looking around the high ceilinged loft, as if he wasn’t already doing so for however long he’d been in Dick’s new home.

“What are you doing here?” Dick finally asked, seeming to lose some of the hostility. He wasn’t going to be pissed at Jason for breaking into his home; he actually anticipated it happening eventually.

“Just wanted to see your new place…since you didn’t invite me, I invited myself.” Jason let the elder man know, as he approached him slowly, observing how tired his face looked. Jason had no doubt he was tired, it was nearly 4:30 in the morning.

After a moment of silence between the two, Dick very obviously suspicious of Jason, the younger man repeated, “It’s nice. Whose dick did you have to suck to get such a nice place?”

Instead of continuing to throw snide remarks back and forth, Dick walked over to the fridge, grabbed a beer from the box that had been carefully opened, and popped the lid off with the hard knuckles of his gloves.

“Thanks,” he remarked simply, and then took a long drink, the cold refreshing him and his senses. He was so ready to kick Jason out, but there was something that would keep that from happening. Even back at Wayne Manor, Dick had a difficult time kicking Jason out of his room when he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

“So, what are you doing here?” asked Dick again, staring intently at the younger man now, who still stood about two feet from him.

The lights from the city below lit the room well enough that Dick still hadn’t flipped on any of his own lights. He watched Jason shrug, listened to him say, “I already told you,” and grimaced at the younger man.

“You didn’t just come here to see my place, what’s going on?”

“I’ve been here for not even five minutes and you’re _already_ accusing me of lying.” Jason pointed out, laughing nervously, though his shoulders visibly tightened.

It was some other reason, but not what Dick would assume. Nothing was going on in Gotham, in fact, it had been unbearably quiet as of late, and Bruce didn’t need help, nor did anyone else. Jason was bored. Bored, and lonely, and restless, it felt as though he was a teenager all over again, with no one to feed his needs or at least entertain him.

“What do you want me to say, Dick?” he asked quietly, looking up at the elder man expectantly, watching the way the icy blue eyes felt out his body, “Why can’t you just let me keep my pride and not force me to say that I missed you. I wanted to see you.”

Dick’s stomach tightened at Jason’s words, though he knew he couldn’t expect him _not_ to be stubborn, _not_ to be prideful, that’s how Jason had always been, ever since he’d known him.

With a heavy sigh, Dick closed his eyes, and then set the beer bottle in his hand that was now dripping with condensation onto the counter top next to him.

“At least I won,” he stated vaguely as he closed the space between him and the slightly taller man, smothering the other’s question in a deep kiss.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Jason finally asked, breaking the kiss after letting it linger for a long moment.

Dick was grinning, laughing, just the way he used to when they were all in the same home, “I thought I was going to be the one to visit home first…to see you.”

Shaking his head, Jason was resisting the urge to punch Dick in the stomach, “I’m glad you find this funny.”

“No,” Dick cooed, smirking at Jason, brushing a thumb over the corner of his lips, “I’m happy you’re here.”

“And you’re happy that I’m weaker than you – “

“Not weaker…” Dick dismissed, “I mean, I can’t blame you. I knew you couldn’t stay away from me.” Dick stepped back, that playful smirk still cast over his smooth pink lips, “Who could?” he waved a hand over his body, before Jason realized he’d grabbed the beer bottle he was holding away from him and set it next to his own.

“You smug jackass – “

“Hey,” Dick interrupted, closing the space between them again, but in a shorter amount of time, “I learn from the best.” The words came out quickly, and Jason’s shirt was already crumpled in his strong, gloved hands, before his mouth was being forced open again with a rough kiss.

The costume was easier to slip off of Dick’s lean, sculpted form. Jason’s clothing, however, seemed to take longer to tear off, and maybe it was because Dick was impatient, shoving his hands up the younger man’s shirt, down the front of his pants, down the back of his pants, too, at one point, and feeling everything that he could.

Finally Dick was shoved into the couch, Jason pulling himself up and smoothly demanding, “How about I take my clothes off for _you_ , and you just sit there and look pretty for _me_.”

The dimly lit apartment displayed every single pronounced muscle of Jason’s body, even the ones in his neck, and forearms, and near his pelvis as he pulled his jacket and shirt off slowly. And Dick was laying there, not doing much except enjoying how the younger man’s body twisted, his hips swaying back and forth, as if moving to some rhythm that fell silent upon the couch.

Jason was enjoying what he could see as well, Dick slumped somewhat into the couch, already so hard he looked as if all he was thinking about was fucking and biting into Jason’s skin.

“Maybe I should have kept your costume on,” Jason mused quietly, noticing the way Dick’s hand nearly came down to fully grasp around his own cock, but stopped just at the line deeply carved into his upper thigh and pelvis, “I’ve always wanted to fuck you in that thing.”

The only acknowledgement of his fantasy spoken aloud was Dick’s head shifting back slightly and raising his eyebrows as if he wanted to know more.

Bruises and scratches were spattered over Jason’s skin, and they looked familiar but different, and Dick wanted to press his fingers intrusively into every single one, and give him more of them, more than he needed, showing that, whoever they were from, Jason was his, too. The sight of Jason’s hips jutting out and wiggling as he pulled his pants down made the muscles in Dick’s lower stomach tighten, and he briefly caught his cock responding to it as well.

Jason didn’t waste his time taking his boxers off excruciatingly slow, instead he kicked them off with his jeans. Dick took in his body as if it were something he’d never seen before, almost like he’d forgotten the contours and perfect shape of every inch of Jason, as he breathed out, “God, I missed you.”

Stepping from his place in the room, in front of the couch, Jason held out his hand for Dick’s, and already the elder man’s hands were all over his torso, pressing firm kisses into the prominent muscles, breathing out heavily when Jason pushed his fingers through his hair.

Soon his tongue was coming out, tracing hungry lines up and down his torso, over his chest, biting down as he stood to meet Jason’s body with his own. Now his hands were in Jason’s hair as well, tugging his head to the side, taking his neck in with a growl as he felt along the perfect curves and soft skin of his back.

All it took was one soft thrust from Jason, for Dick to return it, and continue to return it, until Jason was on the floor, legs spread, groaning loudly, arching at the unforgiving hands roughly handling his cock, pumping at his shaft, and squeezing the head carefully, and then roughly. Dick was holding Jason down by the neck, and then his jaw. Regardless of just how _badly_ Jason wanted to return the favor tenfold, crawl over the floor and find the other man’s leaking cock and swallow down every inch of him, he didn’t fight the strong hands holding him down.

Finally he looked down, watching Dick’s hand work over his length, as he let out heavy breaths. His eyes began to move from his cock to Dick’s face, feeling the elder man’s hand gripping the back of his neck tightly now.

Locking eyes with him, Jason breathed, “Fuck me, Dick.”

A loud exhale came from the elder man as he finally stopped moving his hand, loosened the grip on the nape of Jason’s neck, and immediately tried to locate something to ease the passage. Jason reached above himself, gripping his discarded jeans, and pulling a small, pocket sized bottle of lube out, “House-warming gift,” he noted, tossing it to Dick before he stood up.

“Get back down here,” Dick demanded, impatiently opening the bottle of lube and anticipating having to drag Jason back down to the floor. But Jason was already knelt down again, pulling Dick into another deep kiss, tasting stale beer on his lips and tongue, and distracting him from peeling the small seal from the bottle.

Still kissing and licking Dick’s lips, Jason pulled the bottle from him, and quickly started working his hands over the elder man’s cock. Letting out a whimper and tightening his body in surprise, Dick  reached down to stop Jason’s hands from continuing to work over him, slicking the hard shaft, and squeezing the head, just as Dick had done to him. Instead Dick pushed him to the floor again, where Jason fell on his elbows, and couldn’t quite manage to steady himself before Dick was crawling over him fervently, closing in on his lips.

Jason’s legs were separated further, and Dick was gliding himself over him, watching his face intently before finally reaching down and slamming into him, his hair falling over his face with the harsh movement as Jason grunted, wincing slightly.

“Fuck,” he growled, locking his legs around the elder man and moving easily against him. Feeling Dick’s thick cock move deeper inside of him, Jason smirked shamelessly, “God…” he paused, his eyes rolling back, “ _Ahh_ , _fuck_.” The ‘f’ hanging on his bottom lip until he was looking back down at Dick’s strong hips pounding into him relentlessly, harder and harder until he was breathless, closing his eyes.

Pulling his body back, chest pushing up as he gently let his head fall back to the hardwood floor with a thud, Jason groaned noisily into the wide, spacious room that resounded, made the noise louder than it really was. Jason guided Dick’s hands over his lean body, until his palms were pressed into the floor beside his torso, giving him far more leverage to push deeper, and finally hit that spot inside Jason that yielded an immediate response.

The sound of Jason’s voice reminded Dick so much of when they used to do this, several years ago, the innocence of him saying, “Dick, _oh_ God, that’s so perfect.”

“Yeah?” Dick panted, watching Jason’s face completely relax, his eyes fluttering shut and then rolling back again as Dick now continuously grazed that spot inside of him.

Now Jason was gripping the elder man’s thighs, pushing him with his words, “ _Harder…fuck, ugh_.”

Suddenly the heat in Jason’s body was working its way up, and his hand was wrapped tightly around his cock, pumping quickly, begging Dick with his eyes until his own hand was wrapped around the thickness of Jason’s cock. Before Jason could realize what was happening and letting the yearning in his body subside well enough to clear his head, he was bent over the large glass table at the center of Dick’s living room, letting out a shout as Dick shoved his cock back into him.

Jason could just barely see the reflection of his body as his hands dug into the glass, his knee steadying on the outer edge where there was metal.

“You’re so pretty when I fuck you, Jay,” Dick acknowledged breathlessly behind him, as he watched Jason clearly notice his reflection in the somewhat transparent glass.

Although Jason pulled his eyes away from watching his body move with Dick’s quickened pace, when his eyes moved up to the window looking out over the city, he could see not only himself, but Dick standing taller behind him, gripping his hips, biting down on his lip as he watched the work he was doing behind Jason.

A strained moan escaped the younger man’s throat as he couldn’t even pretend he didn’t like what he saw, ignoring how unfair it was that he was so close and now it was difficult to grab a firm hold of his cock.

Dick’s mind was everywhere, from imagining what Jason’s body looked like from beneath that table, and how his cock moved with the elder man’s thrusts, watching his back muscles respond to it alone, shifting as he surrendered further and pressed his face to the table cautiously.

“Cum inside of me,” he heard Jason breathing, over and over, “cum for me, _please_.”

Dick’s lips parted further, shallow breaths escaping as he kept up his pace. Suddenly Jason was being pulled up by his hair, and Dick was groaning into his ear, “Touch yourself,” the two of them looking over into the glass of the window again, Jason’s body was practically on display for the whole city as Dick demanded further, “do it, now.”

His hand had reached around Jason’s, closing in on his chest, letting his hands roam and his fingers close around sensitive skin, breathing into Jason’s neck while he obeyed his demands. Dick’s arm was the only thing that steadied the younger man’s body when his hips thrusted forward, into his hand, fingers closing around the base of his cock while cum covered the glass table beneath them with a long, loud groan.

Eager to please, as he always was, Jason pushed Dick’s strong arm away, kneeling onto the glass the best that he could while still keeping Dick inside of him. He pushed his tongue out eagerly, groaning breathlessly as he tasted himself, licking the mess clean from the glass while peering up at Dick’s reflection, smirking at the sight of the elder man watching him in ecstasy.

Being in his own home was different, Jason noticed, because back in Bruce’s home, he would have never yelled out the way he did as he gripped at Jason’s muscular back desperately, quick but small thrusts pushing into the younger man as he finished with brief, raspy moans. His body stayed like that, behind Jason, holding onto his shoulders, until his body trembled slightly the moment he was spent.

With a hum, and a low chuckle behind closed lips, Jason stood and looked back at Dick before turning to him.

“Have fun using that table knowing cum was all over it at some point.” He teased before giving Dick a brief kiss and moving his hand over the elder man’s chest, “I guess it could be our little secret.”

Dick was still panting, recovering, and feeling his knees trembling from it all. It was unexpected, and the best sex he’d had in months.

“You’re staying, right?” Dick breathed, turning to see Jason pulling his clothes back on, droplets of cum still clinging to his abdomen, “I’m not done with you.”

Jason smirked knowingly at him, and then agreed, “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> getting back into the swing of writing smut. just like old times! oh goodie....


End file.
